Siblings Journey to Love
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: Yuzu was only 12 years old, when her 17 year old brother Ichigo brother took away every last shred of her innocence. Ichigo had broke her, torn her to pieces, not even knowing that she was trying to protect him from his cheating girlfriend Orihime. Now he will do anything in the world to make it up to her, even if they separate, he will find her and make up for his past mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Yeah I know the 1st chapt is short, but I'm planning on making this a great fic, BUT, I must warn you, If you don't like Incest or anything of the sort, please don't read this story if you have an issue with it**

******Pairing: Yuzu and Ichigo**

******Yuzu's age (right now)- 12/13**

******Ichigo's Age (right now)- 17**

******Disclaimer: I won nothing, except for my fucked up desires**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Witnessing Betrayal**

She had seen it with her own eyes. The ever so tight hug, the brush of cheeks and eventually that deep kiss, so emotional, yet so forbidden. She watched intently as his hands roamed over every inch her body, from her Mangerine strands of long waist length hair, so her rounded firm fully endowed rear, which he gave a tight squeeze.

If anything Yuzu should've been happy for the _couple_, however she was anything but. She was upset, enraged, fraustrated, _hurt, _because of the fact that Orihime Inoue was doing all of this behind her big brother's back.

A mind told her to yell at Orihime, scold her for using her brother the way she had, for letting that senior touch her in such immoral ways, but Yuzu couldn't. All she did was watch, watch and see if they would spot her, if they would even part for a second to realize this was wrong. But they didn't. They continued their quest, their adventurous exploration in the human anatomy of each other, with no feeling of regret whatsoever.

Leaving the two alone, Yuzu exited the school yard on the way home, tears filling her eyes eventually streaming down her face blurring her vision. She began to stumble on her journey home, and with the sun setting and the streets getting darker, it never helped in any way. But if there was one thing Yuzu knew, it was that when she got home, no matter how scared she might've been, she was going to tell Ichigo the truth about his Girlfriend's dirty little scandal.

With this in mine, she picked up the pace, running as fast as her small and fragile legs could take her.

"_I need to get home. Now…"_

**TBC**

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, reviews are gladly accepted (though i don't excpect it since this is the first chapt), although this wasn't much, like i said, I plan to do great things with this fanfic!**


	2. Awkward Situations

**Chapter 2**

**Awkward Altercations**

The usual time it took to make it home was about half an hour, however with her marathon running speed the time was cut in half, but that didn't matter, considering the fact that she _had _stayed at the school late. Eventually Yuzu had made it home, hoping to tell Ichigo what she had seen as soon as possible.

She entered the empty living room and turned on the light. It was there that she saw him. He was in the middle of the couch in a sitting position, head resting on his long slender fingers. From her angle he looked worried, anxious as though very troubled and deeply in thought.

"Ni-sama…I'm home." She whispered softly, as though afraid of what would happen if she yelled out and completely disturbed him.

Ichigo averted his eyes to the noise. Looking to the door he saw his sister. His eyes showing worry and concern had faded and instead exhibited a happiness that he could never imagine. Getting up he walked over to her, stopping right in front of Yuzu. Him being 6 ft 5 towered over the girl who was barely 4 ft. Nevertheless, it never stopped him from grabbing her in a tight embrace as he bent to reach her level. Yuzu remained shocked as her brother wrapped his long arms around her small petit body.

"Yuzu….Where were you? We've been looking everywhere for you…" He whispered as his head lay upon hers. He closed his eyes inhaling her scent of oranges and powder as his fingers made gentle strokes in her short brown hair.

Seeing as how he reacted to her coming home late, she began to feel slightly afraid to tell him about the little incident at school which she was sure would bring him to tears.

"I-I stayed after school a little later than usual, sorry." She reassured, trying to push away from him, his grip became tighter.

"Why?" He questioned, not moving from his position.

"I…I was kind of busy, that's all."

"You're lying."

_Crap!_

Ichigo always knew when Yuzu was lying, even if she didn't make it obvious.

"I-Ichi-nii, I'm telling the truth. I just decided to finish some English homework in the classroom, I wasn't checking the time, I'm sorry…"

Ichigo pulled away from her for a second, his amber eyes showing evident hurt and pain as he looked directly into Yuzu's.

"Is that true?" he asked her.

"Y-yes Nii-sama…" she added.

"Very well then….Go upstairs," He stroked her soft cheeks "get a bath and get to bed, alright. I'll tell dad and Karin you made it home." He said before kissing them.

Yuzu blushed before nodding her head sharply and heading up to do just as she was told.

Ichigo smiled as he saw her go up the stairs, glad that she had finally come home. Although Yuzu was old 12, old enough to get home saftly without his help, no matter what, she was still his little sister and he would always be as overly worried. A few seconds passed before he moved over to the phone to call his father and other sister to tell them of Yuzu's arrival.

After taking a long, nice bath, Yuzu went to her room to get dressed for bed. She could hear her father's noisy entrance through the front door followed by Ichigo's foot in his face and Karin's scolding of the older Isshin and Karin came to her room, she told him the same thing she told Ichigo, she was busy at school, they then left.

Yuzu wasn't much of a liar, but having to tell her family that story, which they probably knew was false, made her feel pretty guilty, especially, telling it to Ichigo.

But really now, did she have a choice in the matter? She couldn't just tell him right away like that knowing he was all upset. Still, she wanted to get it off her chest as quickly as possible.

Eventually as the night moved forward, the lights in the house were turned off one after the other as everyone retreated to their rooms.

"That means Ichi-nii's in his room. I'll talk to him there…." Yuzu spoke to herself as she got off the bed and headed to the door.

Slowly and carefully, Yuzu tip-toed to her brother's room, which was just a few feet opposite to hers. The knock was as soft as possible but she was _sure _Ichigo heard it. He should've right?

Yuzu waited a few seconds before preparing herself for what was going to happen. Telling Ichigo was going to be the correct thing to do, and she was certain she would do it now. If only she knew what happened next was going to break her confidence completely. Before Yuzu could turn on the light as she entered the bedroom a voice interrupted her.

"I-Inoue…oh God…"

Yuzu froze at Ichigos voice. Was he dreaming about Orihime? What if it were a bad dream? She always hated having bad dreams, whenever she did, she would run to Ichigo's room and hide under the covers while he laughed and comforted her at the same time. She wouldn't want for him to have to feel the same pain as her.

"Y-You're so tight….."

_Tight?_ Ok, Yuzu was a little confused now. What did he mean by Orihime was…Tight? Was she hugging him tightly, perhaps strangling him or something, she didn't know.

"C-can't take it….P-Please…"

Definitely strangulation. That's it! He was having a bad dream about Orihime strangling him to death! How horrible! Yuzu snapped out of her thoughts before running to his side and turning on his bed side lamp.

"Ichi-nii! Are you al-…."

Ichigo froze as he heard his name. He had a feeling someone had come in, _dammit_, he should've locked the door. But what made it more awkward, was that Yuzu's voice? That was when the lamp suddenly switched on and Ichigo made eye contact with his sister, who by the way wasn't expecting to see him naked with his hand on his pre-cum dripping cock as he indulged in his nightly masturbation.

"Yu…Yuzu….?"

It would be an understatement to say Yuzu wasn't surprised. Her face become redder than a fresh ripe tomato as she looked at Ichigo in surprise. Subconsciously, without her kowing, her eyes lingered on every part of his body, from his face, to his pectoral muscles and abs then to the heated, long, thick, rock hard shaft. It was only when Ichigo began to cover up did she fully regain control over her senses.

"Yuzu w-what're you doing here?!" Ichigo half yelled, embarrassed as he forced himself not to look at his sister, whom at the moment was beat red.

"I-I'm so sorry Ichi-nii! I t-thought you were having a nightmare!" She defended as quickly as possible. "Y-You see you were calling out Orihime's name, a-and I thought she was hurting you so I-

"No, not that! What the _hell _are you doing in my room?!" He was now looking at her not only with embarrassment but anger. Yuzu noticed and tried her hardest to stand her ground. He had ever gotten angry at her, only upset, but rage was a different story.

"Ichi- I'm sorry I-" Yuzu reached out to touch him but he slapped her hand away from him right away. At the sudden action Yuzu flinched.

"N-No don't touch me!" Ichigo exclaimed. He didn't want his sister to touch his sweaty body covered with those odd bodily fluids, she might've gotten a panic attack at never seeing them before.

Yuzu felt like a waste. Hearing her brother say those words made her tear into two. This was a bad idea from the start. Why had she come in here in the first place? A tear dropped from her eye as she turned on her heels to the door. Ichigo suddenly noticed and felt guilty, but before he could make amends Yuzu spoke.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, it won't happen again…" She said before running off back into her room.

"Yuzu, matte!" He yelled after her. As much as he wanted to run after her, he remembered his little situation and decided it was best to just talk to her in the morning.

As Yuzu entered her room, like never before she cried…and cried and cried. Her brother didn't even want her to touch him. She wanted to help him and he didn't want her to comfort him. But not only was Yuzu sad, she was ashamed. Embarrassed at the fact that she was blusing as she saw Ichigo's naked figure, embarrassed that she couldn't tear her eyes off the sight, embarrassed that he found her looking at him and decided to cover up. Yuzu couldn't help it, this was all new to her. Still….as much as she tried Yuzu couldn't shake the fact….

That she did very much indeed like her big brother's body, even if she didn't want to admit it.

A/N: Ok this is only the 2nd chapt, still a lot more to go, plus we've yet to see If Yuzu will tell Ichigo about Orihime's scandal! I hope you liked this chapt, yeah the start was mushy but hey, it was cute! Next chapter, we shall see more of Orihime! (Oh and BTW, I am not bashing Inoue, shes too sweet, but she just fits perfectly for this fic)

Revies are more than accepted!

Next Chapter: Uncomfortable moments.

Alyssa-kaye :D


	3. Uncomfortable Moments

**A/N:****Here's chapt 3! I hope i didn't keep anyone waiting!**

**Warnings: _slight_ Sexual content in this chapt!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fucked up desires  
**

**Oh and a big thanks to ShiijSmile, one of the main reasons I wanted to upload asap!  
**

**Ps: Shii, I want to pm u as soon as possible :) Be alert!  
**

**Oh btw- naxie, I'm glad to see you developing in your stories! Under My feet is turning out well!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

**Uncomfortable Moments**

The next morning, Ichigo Kurosaki woke up with his usual scowl. You could never tell whether he had slept on the good side or the bad side of the bed. However, this particular morning, that familiar scowl seemed softer than usual. It couldn't be helped though, after what had conspired with his sister last night.

It had all happened so fast. The light turning on, Yuzu's shocked expression, his embarrassing position…

None of it was ever supposed to happen. All he wanted was to relieve his daily tension by using the old nightly routine. Usually he did it while thinking about the old porno's his perverted dad had stacked up under his bed, but last night, he just had to think about his girlfriend Orihime _didn't _he? Hell, he even called her name.

In fact come to think of it, it was the best masturbation session he had in a long time. He was just one stroke away from shooting his load, that's when Yuzu came in. Take it to your little sister to mess up everything. At first he had thought it was Karin, hearing the feminine voice, but this one seemed much lighter, _softer. _It was only when he saw those big brown innocent eyes staring down at him in complete surprise that he was drawn to his senses.

His sister. Yuzu Kurosaki had caught him masturbating to Orihime. And to make matters worse, she didn't run out the room like he hoped she would, infact, she stayed there as if waiting for him to say something, to give an explanation for what he was doing. Like hell! It was his room. Why was she there in the first place?!

The first thing that had come to his mind was to yell at her, which of course he did, but that only led to Yuzu apologizing and attempting to calm him down by rubbing his hands. Panicking he had slapped his sister's soft ones away from him. Seeing as how Yuzu flinched told Ichigo that the decision wasn't wise, neither was the next to come.

He remembered the words he yelled to her that caused a tear to drop down her cheek as the bolted out of the room feeling frightened and pained.

_Don't Touch me!_

God. He didn't mean to say it so rough. He just didn't know how to handle the situation, although he should've realized that knowing Yuzu for so long, shouting at her wasn't a good thing to do.

Yuzu was so lovely, so honest, so _pure. _He had probably ruined a fraction of her innocent mind, violating every shred of knowledge she had of the human anatomy. But that was probably just exaggerating, _however_, one thing Ichigo knew for sure that what she saw last night, would change her mind set on her brother completely, and he was the one to blame.

"Shit….I really got to fix this…"

* * *

When the teenage boy went down the stairs, he had prepared himself to confront Yuzu . He had it all figured out. After breakfast, he would walk to school with her like he usually did, then he would explain to her what happened last night, maybe add in the whole process of puberty and then he would apologize for what he had done. It would be easy and simple. He was sure of it.

If only when he got to the table Yuzu was actually there.

Instead sitting at the table was his other sister Karin, she was eating breakfast alone with no one else before she acknowledged his presence.

"Oi! You're finally up Ichigo. I was beginning to think that you weren't coming down to eat."

Ichigo looked at the two other empty seats before sitting down. Looking back at Karin, he questioned.

"Oi, Karin, where's Yuzu?"

The said girl, finished off the scraps of eggs before replying.

"oh, She asked dad to walk her to school early this morning."

_What?! But we always walk to school together….._

Yuzu left with his father?! That information couldn't be correct. Every single morning, rain or shine, Yuzu would always ask Ichigo to walk her to school, not her dad. However, if he remembered correctly, he did kind of _off-set_ her last night.

_Wow, the whole situation must've been pretty weird for her._ _She probably just needs some space right now I guess._

"You better hurry Ichi-nii, I'm getting ready to go to school now" Karin said as she rose from the table carrying her plate to the kitchen.

"H-Hai, sure" He replied. Sitting down at the table he began to pick at his egg on the plate, Yuzu still on his mind.

_What am I worrying about?! She's just upset, give her sometime Ichigo…_

He tried his best to shake off the thoughts of Yuzu and instead tried eating the food on his plate, but even that was hard.

_Yuzu…She made this for me…_

The mere thought of Yuzu waking up so early in the morning just to prepare his meal, made it unbearable to think of what he had done last night. Guilt showered over him completely.

Realising he couldn't finish his peaceful breakfast with his mind and thoughts gradually getting louder, he rose up to get his shirt on for school, leaving the barely half-eaten egg on the plate.

_Yuzu's barely half-eaten egg._

* * *

After walking Karin to school, Ichigo continued on a few minutes after until he had reached his. Not even a second passed before his supposedly _close _friend Keigo greeted him with a sucker punch flat in the face.

"Mornin' Ichigo!"

If Ichigo's face could've gotten any redder he would've resembled the devil's child. Everyday, was started like this. Keigo would always find the most aggravating ways to greet Ichigo, wether it be a sucker punch, or the usual kick in the nuts, who knows? However Ichigo had gotten used to it already so it wasn't that surprising. But with thoughts of yuzu entering his mind and invading his thoughts it was kind of hard to focus on the jackass for at least 2 minutes.

"Hm. Morning Keigo." He deadpanned before walking off.

"Matte! Ichigo!" Keigo was about to run after him before two pretty girls met his eye. With no second thoughts, Keigo ran straight to them.

Not looking back at Keigo, Ichigo already knew he was probably distracted by something, or someone. Not long after he caught up with another friend.

"Ichigo, you're here early today, Why?…"

He turned to the voice belonging to a dark haired teen with a scholarly look and square glasses on his face. It was Uryu, that stuck up pick…

"Oh hey Uryu..wassup-

"You didn't answer the question yet. Why are you here so early today?"

And you would think Keigo was enough, Uryu was a handful.

"Well _Uryu, _That's because I didn't walk my little sister Yuzu to school today."

"Why?'

"_Why? _That's none of your business!_" _Ichigo could feel his anger boiling. That Ishida prick always knew how to piss him off.

"Well sorry, I guess I'm only asking since you do it every day…" Said boy defended, and believe you me, He did have a point.

Realizing this, Ichigo gave himself a minute to cool down before replying.

"She's…sick. She's got the chicken pocks." Ichigo lied.

"Really? You could've said that earlier." Uryu cooed. The margarine top was five seconds away from connecting his hands to Uryu's face when a familiar voice found its way to his ears.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Before Ichigo could reply Orihime was already hugging him in a tight embrace as she placed a small peck on his lips.

"I missed you! Why didn't you call last night?"

Her voice, it was like music to his ears, so beautiful. Orihime stepped back, giving Ichigo to take a look at his girlfriend.

It would be an understatement to say Orihime was pretty. This girl was the most gorgeous female in the school. She was of average height, had the biggest maroon eyes, dark long curly orange hair but one of her most distinctive characteristics was her voluptuous body figure and her large breast.

There would never be a day when Ichigo wouldn't look up to the heavens just to thank them for giving him such a lovely goddess.

Snapping out of his gaze, Ichigo remembered the question at hand.

"O-Oh! You did! I missed you too baby. Sorry, I didn't call last night, Yuzu came in late so I was waiting for her." Ichigo replied realizing his voice had become deeper, more sensual. _Damn! _The effects Orihime had on him.

"Oh, Ichigo, you are just too sweet, but you've gotta stop overworking yourself when it comes to your sisters, especially Yuzu you know…..She's a big girl now…" She said tippy-toeing to stroke his face, her slender finders rubbing circles on his jaw. The movements caused Ichigo to blush senselessly.

"W-Well, you know she'll always be my little sister, I wouldn't want anything to hurt her…"

_Funny, he wasn't saying that last night._

The memory caused Ichigo to inwardly flinch at himself, Orihime had noticed this.

"Something wrong Babe?..."

"No, nothing at all. But anyways, like I said, I'm really overprotective of them because I love them, Just like I love you." He replied, placing his lips her on her forehead, kissing his way down to her lips, where they stayed, bodies interlocked, not even caring about those looking on at the fluffy scene. Now it was Orihime's turn to blush, she had lit up like a red tomato.

If there was anything that could ruin the moment, it was the bell signaling the start of classes. Groaning, Ichigo parted from the embrace.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch…." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, Bye Ichigo…" she whispered.

After watching him leave to enter a classroom, Orihime turned the opposite way to the bathroom stalls. After a few minutes of walking on the now quiet corridor she had reached the bathrooms. The said girl had stopped right by the door. It was as though she was…waiting for someone.

"You know, I don't really appreciate how close you guys get on the mornings…."

A voice caused Orihime to snap her head to the right. Seeing the owner, she caught her breath then averted her eyes to the signs on the bathroom doors.

"Oh please Hisagi, It's not like you could do anything about it, I mean, you wouldn't want me to lose my Boyfriend would you?" She smirked.

"Yeah whatever, Not like it's a problem for me if you do or not, in fact, to tell you the truth," He drew closer to Orihime grabbing her in a tight hold around her waist.

"It's all the better for me."

* * *

Yuzu couldn't concentrate in Geography at all this morning. And to think this was one of her best subjects….

She had been too busy thinking about the events of last night. Never in her life had she been so uncomfortable, so embarrassed, so _hurt _from Ichigo. All she wanted to do was talk to him, there was no need for him to yell at her like that…

Wait.

Hold that thought.

Maybe there was. Definitely. When Yuzu thought of it, she began to realize a few things. Last night:

Ichigo was…moaning. He was moaning for Orihime….

Then when she had turned on the light she saw him; with his hands on his penis, he was sweating in addition to that….

But most memorable of all, when his eyes met her, he looked ashamed, embarrassed, shocked to see Yuzu looking at him, then immediately, his expression turned to anger…

Yuzu had never been so afraid in her life when she looked at Ichigo. Never had she seen so much rage emit from those eyes. If looks could kill, she would be lying dead on the ground that night. Just what the hell had she done to tick him off like that….

But it probably didn't matter now, she didn't even get to talk to him about what she needed to. Yuzu wanted so badly to tell Ichigo about what Orihime had done, and yet, after she had gathered all of her courage together, her attempt was futile.

_Maybe I could tell him this evening and-_

Pause.

**Hell No!**

Having to look into those dreadful eyes once more would surely strip her of her confidence. It would definitely take a while before she could even breathe normally knowing he was in the house.

_Boy…this is gonna take a while…..I really wish I hadn't disturb him last night….I think I better just stay out of his way from now on…._

* * *

Hisagi kissed her, deep, sensually. Orihime wasn't slow to reciprocate the action, within a few seconds, both tongues were fighting for dominace as Hisagi's hold grew tighter, more forceful. It didn't take a fool to know what he wanted.

"H-Hisagi….Not…here…" Orihime stammered.

"But I'm s-so….fucking h-horny" He admitted, making a blush emit from both their faces.

"W-We'll find an empty classroom…U-upstairs…Ah!" She suggested before he placed a hand down her shirt, fondling with one of her large breasts.

"T-That's so f-far away from here…" Hisagi argued still groping on Orihime's left breast, pinching her nipple. "Plus I know you don't wanna move now…Not with my hands on your tits like this…"

"Shit…hisagi-kun…"

Hisagi always knew how to stir her up. At the start of every session they had she would always be the one incharge, in control, she had liked it that way. But Hisagi didn't give her much time nor free will to exercise that habit, he'd always dominate in the end. Finally submitting to his actions, Orihime agreed; upstairs was really far away from here.

"Alright, w-we'll do it in t-the bathroom, right h-here…"

"That's more like it…" He smirked.

Orihime looked up at the clock above her. It was only 9 am and she was so aroused.

_Boy this is gonna be a long day …._

* * *

The bell had rang signaling the end of another long day at school. The bell was something students praised this evening, and yet, what Yuzu dreaded…

Yuzu was too frightened to go home. Too frightened to even step foot inside that house. Too frightened to be around her big brother…

No need to worry however! She thought she had a plan.

Maybe she could stay after school and _try out _for a space in the basketball team.

Yeah right, probably the water girl.

_Basketball…water girl…heavy balls to carry around….dirty shirts and pants to put in the laundry…_

The words played over in her mind again and again.

Yeah! That would totally work!

Her dad was always told her that it would be good to join an afterschool activity! With that, she could return home late _with_ an excuse! She would just say she was busy. Then Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about her…he wouldn't have to even look at her….

Definitely a great plan. There was only one problem.

_Where_ was the basketball team?

Meditating on the question, Yuzu ran straight to the gym, hoping and praying that it was full with sweaty boys doing pushups or jumping jacks for warm ups.

When she got there, she found the door locked. On it a sign that she found unbearable to read.

**Basketball practice is held on Mondays and Tuesdays for all those who are interested. The gym will be opened on those particular days only.**

Looking at her watch, Yuzu averted her eyes to the date. It was Wednesday today.

Damn. There wouldn't be practice for another week! What the hell was she going to do?! She couldn't lie and say that she was busy for the rest of the week. She had to have some proof that she was in fact busy.

_What am I going to do?…._

* * *

It had been 3 hours since school had ended. Ichigo was lying on his bed thinking of how to go about the situation of talking to Yuzu when he noticed that the said girl had not returned home yet. His over protectiveness kicked in. He asked his father Isshin before he was given permission to go walking around the block to look for her. Running back upstairs to put on a jacket and search for her, Ichigo heard the door open, followed by the swift closing of the wooden object.

"Ichi-nii, don't worry about it! Yuzu's home now!" Karin yelled from downstairs.

Immediately he felt his heart rate slow down as he decided to walk back down the stairs and sit on one of the middle steps to wait for her. She was going to get one hell of a good scolding from him. He was sure of it. All she had to do now was make her way up the stairs to her bedroom…

Yuzu was so glad she hadn't seen Ichigo on the chair when she came in the house. She felt relieved when she hadn't seen him in the kitchen either when she said good evening to her father and sister, and boy, was she overjoyed when she noticed that he wasn't in the hallway.

_Yes! He's probably not home! Great, now I can make it up the stairs without-_

"Ichi-nii, don't worry about it! Yuzu's home now!"

Yuzu froze when she heard Karin's voice from the kitchen.

Ichigo was home? Where?! In the bathroom? His room?!

Well, in times like this Yuzu wasn't one to be interested. Her only interests and motives, were getting to the only place of refuge from Ichi-nii; her room...

With that in mind she made a dash to the staircase.

_Maybe he's in his room! Yes! Now if I can make it up the stairs without-_

"And just where the _**hell **_were you?"

* * *

**A/N: Well! At first I wanted to continue and add on another chapter onto this but i figured it might've been a handful to read...Srry bout that!**

**OH PLEASE READ!  
**

**This is not where the conflict starts! There will be a few more chapters before that, but like I said before, if you all do not like angst, incestual stuff then I think you better start doing some self evaluation before you continue with this story.  
**

**However I hope you liked it! ****Reviews are more than accepted!**  


**Next Chapter: Avoiding You...  
**

**See you then! Til next time, take care!  
**


End file.
